Those dimensions and those reinforcements make the door heavy and generate high development costs.
Alternative solutions have been developed. For example, the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,870 provides for the use of two opening levers for an aircraft door, the second lever allowing the adhesive effect of the door, brought about by the presence of ice or another obstruction, to be overcome. That two-lever system remains complex and expensive.
In the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,481, it appeared necessary to prevent frosting of the locking elements of the doors and the evacuation slides. During deployment of the slides, the locking elements are secured in plates which are integrated in the floor of the aircraft cabin. Those locking elements are then heated by a heating plate which is integrated in a ceramic plate which is arranged in a hermetic manner at the bottom of each plate. The heating plate is constituted by a strip of alloy which extends in a zigzag manner in a layer of ceramic material in order to form a circuit whose ends are connected to electrical conductors.
The solution proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,481 does not ensure effective anti-icing or de-icing of the door itself. This is because the heating means provided cannot prevent the formation of ice on the door and fuselage of the aircraft, and the de-icing of the slide deploying elements which are integrated in the floor of the aircraft remains ineffective in order to make it easier to open the door which is covered with ice along the edges thereof.